Llops
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: El capità de la 3ª divisió del Shinsengumi es troba amb una jove d’ulls verds a la que decideix allotjar, però, té bones intencions aquesta dona? Saito x Tokyo


Rurouni Kenshin i els seus personatges pertanyen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki i Shueisha

**LL****OPS**

**Per**** Natsumi Niikura**

**Encreuament de camins**

En Saito Hajime pocs cops podia dir que havia tingut un dia tranquil des que va entrar a formar part del Shinsengumi, ara que era el capità de la tercera divisió aquells dies de calma amb prou feines existien, tot i així aquell havia estat un dia d'allò més pacífic, s'havia limitat a veure com joguinejaven amb una andròmina al que anomenaven càmera fotogràfica.

L'Okita i ell havien pres unes copes, no li agradaven aquelles reunions socials que no li oferien cap mena de diversió, per això va buscar una excusa per deslliurar-se'n de tot allò sense sortir-ne mal parat davant els seus homes.

La nit era tancada i la lluna nova feia que els carrers semblessin encara més tenebrosos, a les seves oïdes varen arribar unes veus, alguns joves que perdien el temps. Els crits de una dona jove va alçar-se per sobre de la dels nois, semblava que l'estaven atacant, però allò li resultava indiferent.

—DEIXEU-ME ANAR BASTARDS! —cridava la dona.

—Calla estúpida! Alertaràs als veïns, vinga va portat bé.

—És clar, és clar! El que tu diguis.

El noi que la agafava va somriure veient que havia decidit deixar-se fer, però no havia captat el sarcasme en la veu de la noia que tant bon punt ell se li va apropar una mica més li va fotre un fort cop de genoll a les seves parts fent que es retorcés de dolor a terra. Un dels amics del ferit va agafar una pedra i li va llençar donant-li un cop al cap, ella va caure a terra amb una ferida sagnant al front.

—Us esteu divertint amb aquesta nena? —el to de veu sinistre va sortir d'entre les ombres dels edificis.

—Qu-qui hi ha!?

—Parles amb mi? —va avançar sigil·losament fins que la suau llum dels fanalets el va il·luminar— només passava per aquí.

Els nois va empal·lidir al reconèixer l'uniforme de l'home davant d'ells i tot el que van fer va ser fugir com l'escòria que eren.

Va bufar amb amargura, què feia ell involucrant-se en tots aquells problemes estúpids? Allò feia per l'Okita no per ell, se li estava encomanant la seva estupidesa. Es va acostar a la jove i la va ajudar a posar-se dreta. I en aquell instant en el que els seus ulls varen creuar-se el temps va semblar aturar-se.

—No necessitava la seva ajuda —va dir alçant el seu puny amb orgull—és un entremés!

—Ja he vist que estaves a punt de fotre-los-hi una bona pallissa —va contesta amb sarcasme.

—Ho hagués fet!

—Ja! Quina bestiesa.

—Ara em deu cent ryô —el llop va obrir els seus ulls al màxim— maleït entremés!

—Noia, quin és el teu nom?

—Takagi, Takagi Tokyo.

—Què és el que vols? —els ulls àmbars va brillar amb maldat— potser busques morir?

—Vostè no em mataria —va somriure amb innocència netejant-se la sang del front.

—Què et fa creure que no ho faré? —va pressionar el tall de la katana contra el seu coll— no ets res més que una formiga al meu camí.

—Si volgués matar-me ja ho hauria fet, no seria aquí parlant amb mi.

—Nena impertinent.

—Deu ser molt fort si forma part del Shinsengumi senyor...

—Saito, Saito Hajime —els ulls de la noia es va obrir amb sorpresa.

—L'home psicòpata del Shinsengumi!

La Tokyo es va treure una de les seves okobo i va començar a colpejar al llop amb ella utilitzant totes les forces, es sentia desconcertat envers aquesta acció tan sobtada, no només el reptava i l'insultava si no que amés l'estava colpejant, una formiga pegant un llop... podia ser que aquesta dona no li tingués por? Va deixar caure la katana a terra per no ferir-la i de un moviment veloç li va prendre el seu calçat, va subjectar amb forçar els seus canells amb una sola mà i la va encastar amb suavitat contra la paret d'una casa.

—Dona estúpida, acabes de firmar la teva sentencia de mort.

—I a qui li importa viure o morir? A mi només m'importa aconseguir molts diners — va apartar la seva mirada enrojolada.

—Quants anys tens?

—Disset.

—I la teva família?

—Morts.

—El teu marit o el teu promès?

—No en tinc res d'això.

—Tens casa?

—No.

—Tens a on quedar-te?

—… —va alçar la vista, els seus ulls vers plens de llàgrimes— no...

—Takagi Tokyo, saps cuinar?

—Eh? Sí, sí que en sé, perquè?

—Vine amb mi, t'ofereixo un lloc per viure a canvi de menjar.

—Vol aprofitar-se de mi?

En Saito va alçar una cella i va optar per no respondre-li, que fes el que volgués, no sabia ni per que s'havia ofert a ajudar-la i a allotjar-la sota el seu sostre, encara que li vindria bé tenir algú que sabés cuinar. Ella el va mirar, no semblava tan terrible com deien... va sospirar, es va calçar la seva okobo perduda va carregar el seu morral i va córrer darrere seu. Quan va arribar al seu costat li va somriure amb picardia.

—Si pensa que m'aniré al llit amb vostè i que faré tot el que vulguis està molt equivocat.

—Massa esprimatxada, no m'interesses el més mínim —va riure amb sorna.

—Molt bé llavors, cuinaré per vostè, però no sóc la seva esclava, entesos? Només fins que trobi un lloc millor per viure.

—Perfecte, nena molesta.

En Saito la va portar al lloc en el que vivia, una petita casa bruta, desgavellada i pràcticament buida, qualsevol creuria que era una casa abandonada. La Tokyo va observar el lloc amb un deix de fàstic.

—No facis aquesta cara, què esperaves? Visc tot sol i no tinc ni el temps ni les ganes d'arreglar aquesta merda de lloc.

—Bé... es millor que el lloc on vaig dormir ahir.

Va estendre el futón i va començar a despullar-se sense immutar-se per la presència de la jove que es va girar completament enrojolada, què descarat!

—El bany és allà —va senyalar un passadís fosc— pots banyar-te si ho vols.

—Saito Hajime, on dormo jo?

—De què parles? Només tinc aquest futón. Pots dormir amb mi o al terra com prefereixis.

—QUÈ!? És un pervertit!

—Escolta nena ximple! Deixa de molestar o et fotre al carrer —es va tapar fins a les orelles bufant— ves a dormir o banyat però fes-ho en silenci.

La sang de la Tokyo bullia, qui es creia que era aquest Miburo per tractar-la així? Va llençar el seu morral contra el terra i es va asseure a terra bruscament. Ell la va ignorar completament. Va sospirar, va obrir el morral i va treure una yukata vella i desgastada i es va encaminar al bany.

Aquella nit va dormir arrupida a un racó a prop del foc.

L'alba despuntava quan en Saito va llevar-se, sense fer soroll va anar al bany deixant dormir una mica més a la jove.

Takagi aquell cognom li sonava molt, no semblava una orfe provinent d'una família pobre, encara que la seva roba estava desgastada es notava la qualitat del teixit i la seva educació era excel·lent tot i ser una descarada. Les seves mans eren suaus i estaven ben cuidades, no calia ser un geni per adonar-se'n que no havia treballat en la seva vida. Es va estirar a la tina allunyant tot allò de la seva ment.

La dona d'ulls verds va despertar-se amb la calidesa de la llum solar que il·luminava el seu rostre, va girar sobre si mateixa per veure a l'home que l'havia acollida però el futón era buit, potser ja s'havia anat...

Va escoltar el lleu xipolleig de l'aigua al fons de la casa i va somriure, s'estava banyant. Es va llevar carregada d'energia i va córrer a preparar un deliciós esmorzar per assegurar-se de que no la faria fora. Va obrir l'armari de la despensa i gairebé cau de cul a terra, només havia arròs i alguns vegetals mig podrits, quina classe d'alimentació portava aquell home? De continuar així no arribaria a vell, moriria d'escorbut o alguna cosa així.

Va sospirar amargament a veure que podia preparar amb aquella misèria, hauria de comprar coses, no podien viure a base d'arròs i aigua. Va preparar el que va poder amb allò i va disposar els platets a sobre de la tauleta de la sala. Allà va esperar pacient l'aparició del llop que va arribar eixugant-se els cabells vestit amb la seva yukata una mica humida arrapant-se al seu cos.

—Saito-san l'esmorzar està apunt.

—Té —li va entregar diners— compra't alguna peça de roba, sembles una rodamón i compra també menjar.

—No en vull de caritat.

—Mira que ets molesta, nena estúpida, d'orgull no es pot viure. Si més no comprar menjar —va tastar l'esmorzar— tornaré aviat, no et fiquis en embolics.

—Jo no faig aquestes coses.

—Molt bé Takagi Tokyo-san, cuines bé, espero que et llueixis amb el sopar.

El llop es va aixecar i va començar a canviar-se de roba, novament davant d'ella sense importar-li la seva presencia.

—Kami! Ha de fer això aquí?

—No siguis bleda, si no vols veure'm despullat només has de mirar a un altra banda o anar-te'n a un altre habitació. Això és casa meva.

—És un mal educat! —va dir tot apartant la mirada.

—Si ve algú digues-li que ets la meva minyona, abans que et posis a fotre'm crits et diré que tinc un munt d'enemics als qui no els faria res tallar-te el coll si creuen que pots tenir algun tipus d'importància per mi —va tornar a seure per acabar-se l'esmorzar— imagino que no voldràs morir encara.

—Està bé de cara a la resta seré la seva minyona però que quedi ben clar que...

—Que no ho ets pas —va somriure amb malicia— tampoc en voldria una com tu, ets massa descarada.

—Saito-san... —va abaixar la mirada— no és tan mala persona com diuen...

—Ja! No em coneixes. Fins a la tarda.

El llop va marxar deixant sola la Tokyo que a sospirar en part alleujada, en part esgotada... va fer un cop d'ull al seu voltant, havia dormit en corts de porcs més netes que aquella barraca, havia molta feina per fer, encara que en principi l'únic que havia de fer era cuinar per a ell, si havia de ser sincera no li venia gaire de gust dormir envoltada de brossa.

Va posar-se dempeus donant-se ànims a si mateixa i es va disposar a deixar-ho tot net com una patena, va rentar el brut futón i el va estendre al resplendent sol del matí, va rentar els trastos de la cuina, va llençar els productes en mal estat de la despensa, la va netejar amb total dedicació i va ordenar les poques coses que hi havia. Es va agafar un descans per prendre un té i recuperar part de les seves energies i a tornar a la carrega, va netejar el bany, va obrir totes les finestres per airejar l'estança i per últim va netejar el 'saló-habitació-lloc per tot el que se t'ocorri fer'.

Va caure esgotada a terra, Kami! Quina feinada havia tingut, segur que no havia netejat des del dia en que va comprar la casa. Estava tan cansada que no li venia de gust cuinar res, menjaria alguna cosa al carrer i després compraria tot el que fos necessari per sobreviure si més no una setmana.

A la casa on es reunia el Shinsengumi en Saito llegia un informe sobre els progressos de les seves divisions, aquell treball no li corresponia a ell, però algú havia decidit fotre-li els seus plans. Els lleus copets al paper d'arròs el van retornar a la realitat.

—Endavant.

—Saito-san, la Shizuka-dono és al patí esperant-lo.

—Gràcies. Kurosaki-san vull tota la informació possible sobre la Takagi Tokyo —va deixar a un costat l'informe i va passar pel costat del jove—. I portam cigarrets, no em queden.

—De seguida, Saito-san.

Va caminar emmurriat cap al patí central, estava fart de dir-li a aquella dona que no anés per allà. Va arribar fins a ella que li va somriure feliç.

—Què dimonis fas aquí?

—Volia veure't

—Si et veuen aquí sabran que espies per nosaltres i deixaràs de ser-nos d'utilitat.

—Però Saito-san... —es va portar un floc de cabells rebels darrere l'orella— quan no m'encarreguen res no puc veure't.

—Em sap greu —va acariciar la galta de la jove— però així és aquest treball.

—Demà marxaré a Kameoka, no el veure en un mes.

—L'assumpte de Yotsuya? —ella va assentir— que tinguis un bon viatge Shizuka-chan.

Va besar el front de la jove i va tornar al seu despatx, no li feia cap gracia que aquella noieta s'hagués enamorat d'ell, a llarga els sentiments destrueixen els negocis i ella era una excel·lent espia, d'aparença fràgil i elegant, submisa i educada, ningú la creia capaç de fer res dolent, això era el que la convertia en una peça tan valuosa per al Shinsengumi. Ell mai la correspondria, no era el seu tipus de dona i per ser sincer tampoc tenia intenció d'involucrar-se sentimentalment amb ningú per evitar crear-se un punt dèbil impossible de superar.

Va mirar la seva taula, Kurosaki li havia deixat allà el seu tabac, va encendre un cigarret i es va acomodar a terra. Va tancar els ulls concentrant-se en aquells ulls verds de la jove que ara vivia sota el seu sostre, l'havia vist abans, estava segur, però no recordava a on.

Quan va començar a escoltar rebombori pels voltants es va aixecar i va escapolir-se, no tenia la més mínima intenció de anar a emborratxar-se, si més no aquella nit no. Va recórrer sigil·losament la llarga distancia que separava el quartell de casa seva sense parar més atenció de la necessària a la gent que es trobava.

Es va aturar davant de casa seva, les finestres eren obertes, haurien atacat a la noia? Va obrir bruscament la porta i al mirar a l'interior cregué haver-se confós de lloc.

—Benvingut Saito-san! —va cantussejar la dona somrient.

—Què li has fet a casa meva? —va parpellejar incrèdul— sembla una totalment diferent.

—Només l'he netejat i ventilat, he comprat algunes llampades d'oli hi ha molt poca llum fins i tot durant el dia.

—Ningú t'ha demanat que fessis res així.

—No vull viure en una cort de porcs, a més ho he fet tot jo, així que no es queixi!

Tenia raó, ell no havia hagut de fer res i havia d'admetre que aquell merda de caseta fins i tot semblava una casa en condicions, i la companyia d'aquella noia no estava pas tan malament, s'atrevia a plantar-li cara.

—Gràcies Takagi Tokyo-san.

—De res! —va somriure— el sopar és a punt.

—No deixis obertes les finestres tot el dia, podrien ficar fum verinós per elles —la jove va assentir.

Van seure davant de l'abundant sopar si sabia la meitat de deliciós del que semblava ja seria un autèntic menja. I el sabor no el va decebre en absolut, la sopa tenia un gust delicat que li netejava el paladar amb cada glopada, el peix tan sucós que és desfeia a la boca, les verdures al seu punt just... cóm havia sobreviscut sense ella fins aquell dia?

—No està gens malament, Tokyo-san.

—Quin és el seu plat preferit?

—M'agrada el teriyaki i el sashimi.

—Hi ha res que no lo agradi?

—Odio el nattô, si em poses això t'ho tiraré pel cap.

—Jajajaja jo també l'odio.

Desprès de sopar en Saito va fer el manteniment de les seves espases mentre la Tokyo rentava els plats, desprès d'allò va estendre el futón nou que havia comprat al mercat, el que havia rentat encara era moll.

Mentre ella es banyava en Saito va ficar-se al llit. Quan començava a conciliar la son l'aroma de gessamí i la calidesa del cos de la Tokyo es varen enganxar a la seva esquena, va aixecar una mica el cap per veure-la.

—Es que el terra és molt incòmode...

—No em donis explicacions, no les necessito.

La dona va somriure contra la seva esquena, realment no era tan mala persona com li havien dit, de fet fins i tot li semblava agradable al seu mode sec i manaire. Es van rendir al que els seus cossos demanaven a crits, dormir fins que tornés a sortir el sol.

**Continuarà**

**Notes de l'****autora:**

Un SaitoxTokyo per variar una mica. Aquesta serà una historia curta de tant sols cinc capítols i potser un epíleg. Em va inspirar una peli sobre el Shinsengumi i també l'historia de Bruja **"Amarga espera"** us la recomano a tots, la podeu trobar a aquesta mateixa pàgina en la secció de castellà. Un petó ens llegim.


End file.
